


奇思妙想

by Xiaokongtan



Category: Transformer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 老夫老妻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokongtan/pseuds/Xiaokongtan
Summary: 擎天柱常常怀疑威震天的脑模块是不是万花筒：奇思妙想、变幻无穷。更多时候他只想把威震天的头雕敲开一个洞，往里看看里头到底是什么。





	奇思妙想

擎天柱走进卧室，把一大瓶清油轻轻搁在床头柜上。威震天斜倚在床上支着头雕看着他——目不转睛式的。  
擎天柱以他几百万年以来把面罩当面皮用的轻描淡写扛住了霸天虎写满了想法的目光。  
“哦，擎天柱，”威震天悻悻地放下手臂坐起来，“你真无趣。”  
擎天柱转过头，投过一个不赞成眼神：“八个小时前我被你压在办公桌上时，你的发声器可是另一番说辞。Decepticon，deception.”  
“好的好的好的。”威震天敷衍地应答着，靠过来，在擎天柱八个小时前因私受创的腰上释放出温和的弱电流，若有若无地撩拨着领袖的火种。擎天柱顺理成章地坐在他银色的大腿上，手指搭上他的肩膀。他看出火种伴侣火种里仍然燃烧着其他想法，但实实在在欣赏对方这幅“你快开口啊快问我快问我”的暗藏着的表情——u球的他刚刚是不是想到了“可爱”这个词？  
威震天一定是看出他的想法了——他掰过他的头雕在音频天线下的圆盘上咬了一口，擎天柱吃痛地哼了一声，打开战斗面罩。优秀的军事家立刻乘胜追击：威震天将手指探进他的唇间沿着齿列划过搅动，轻触他柔软的舌尖，模仿对接抽动。擎天柱不轻不重地在他指根咬了一口，威震天抽出手指，猩红的光学镜一扫而过，一圈牙印。啊，咬人的小狐狸。  
他们彼此交换过气息，但心照不宣地不急着继续。擎天柱躺在威震天身下，战斗面罩开着，蔚蓝的光学镜闪闪发光，看上去随时愿意奉上一吻或者其他。对，就是这样。破坏大帝意味深长地露出一个笑容，俯身亲了亲擎天柱的嘴唇——他俩的散热扇叶都呼呼转着，威震天摩挲着擎天柱明亮的装甲，心满意足：他的，都是他的。装甲、线路、明亮的火种连同火种中那个灵魂皆属他所有，他们是螺帽与螺钉、钥匙与锁——尽管他们花了几百万年才接受了这个他们早已明了事实，但是毫无疑问，与爱人相拥永远不晚。  
“我该在战前就拆了你，”猩红光学镜贴近蔚蓝的那双，“再不济战时也该那么做了。”  
擎天柱差点笑出声：“别告诉我你之前都在想这个？My lord？”  
霸天虎散热扇叶的轰鸣直接拔高了一个度，但他可敬地忍——渣的他为什么要忍？

 

擎天柱痛苦地哼了声，紧紧握住银色机体的肩膀，被按压出浅浅凹痕的腿根一片狼藉——他快受不住了，这个老炉渣——他猛地仰起头，差点从充电床上翻下去，威震天近乎冷酷地按住他狠狠顶进去，榨出他半声拔尖的叫声。该死的、该死的——他的接口谄媚地紧紧咬住威震天的管子，使用过分的对接系统仿佛搞混了痛觉和快感，满满地灌进他的——不，被灌满的是他的——他——  
威震天抱住怀里几乎当机的机体。擎天柱靠在威震天肩膀上，几乎在湿哒哒地往下滴冷凝液，他剧烈喘 息着，视野里全是霸天虎银亮的机体，隐隐反射着他身上明亮的涂漆。而该死的这个混账机子还在撩拨他——  
威震天从擎天柱的接口里抽出手指，在他眼前晃了晃刚刚分泌出的、还未氧化的透明油液。不、不、不。擎天柱几乎是战栗着被握住腿窝，他觉得他是在尖叫了，但在威震天耳中不过是黏腻又委屈的两声呜咽，还不如涡轮狐狸幼崽的叫声来得震撼人芯。  
“你看，你根本拒绝不了我。”霸天虎头子凑近修长的音频天线低语“我该在战时拆你，从里到外地使用你，而你会为我打开……无论是火种仓还是接口。你会为我过载，为我献上快乐、献上天堂、献上你众所周知和不为人知的一切。甚至当我抚摸你的火种，你会因为是我在做这一切而为我称颂，你会吗？我的领袖？”  
炉渣。擎天柱被火种伴侣的小把戏拆得欲生欲死。这机子根本是个炉渣。这当然不可能发生，他们俩都芯知肚明，要这么简单就能征服一位领袖，这几百万年简直比虚度光阴还要浪费虚度光阴的两千次方，他俩去火种源蹦极都愧见普神。  
领袖气愤地用力夹了夹威震天的腰，把对方的机体推开一点，然后——打开了火种仓。  
“那就来吧。”领袖仰起头雕，目光炯炯：“给你个机会——此时此地，optimus prime，optimus prime的火种，万事俱备。别让我失望——”  
领袖在伴侣亮得扎眼的目光里消声了。  
——这该死的、写满了大胆想法的目光。

**Author's Note:**

> 就……老夫老妻吧。按着天元之力写的不知道为什么就很tfp（好迷）  
> 秩序邪恶根本是想到什么写什么！哈哈哈哈！


End file.
